toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Tabi'atstan
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prehistory The earliest archaelogical evidence of human inhabitants in Tabi'atstan dates back to around 12,000 years ago. The ancient peoples of Tabi'atstan are thought to have come by sea, and were mostly Indo-Iranian in origin. The largest ethnic group, the Tabi'amard, spoke a proto-Iranian language that would eventually evolve into a language similar to those in the Southwestern Iranian language family, although certain tribes like the Ezbath and Kal'Vei spoke other languages. The majority of these ancient peoples lived in small towns in the very south and far eastern parts of the country where the weather was more accommodating towards humans, as the country was mostly made up of either inhospitable desert or extremely cold areas. Ancient Tabi'atstan By 4000BCE, the first city in Tabi'atstan and the Toy Islands, Baru, was built, and by around 3800BCE, five large city states had established themselves as the major powers in Tabi'atstan: Ahsahr, Baru, Chahsi, Qorva and Uciad. Around 1700BCE, the Tabi'amard tribes of Tabi'atstan waged a violent war against the other Tabi'atstani tribers that resulted in the destruction of many native Tabi'atstani peoples. Shortly afterwards in 1561BCE, Shahzada Farnavaz Kazemi led his tribe in a war of unification against the other Tabi'amard tribes. His unification of the different tribes made them a force to be reckoned with in the Toy Islands, but they were also highly xenophobic as one of the ways the Shahzada unified the country was by claiming that Tabi'atstanis had to unite to defend themselves against the Laltofians and Krakozhians surrounding their island continent. This union of Tabi'atstanis quickly collapsed after Shahzada Kazemi's death, as his son was unfit to run the country and corruption was rampant in his royal court, resulting in the War of Fragmentation which lasted from 1516BCE to 1412BCE. Somewhere between 100-300CE, a severe drought hit the Toy Islands, causing food and water to become even scarcer throughout the region, resulting in the Ancient Drought Wars where Tabi'atstani sailors frequently made raids to Grenatia, Toylando and Southern Nordica in order to obtain food items, and possibly even set up colonies there, with mixed successes. Medieval history In 646CE, Shah Payami Maalganj of the State of Maalganj declared war on the Kingdom of Kamdaristan, beginning the Maalganji Wars of Unification. In the winter of 658CE, Maalganji troops had overrun the Angari capital of Qubagazi, ending the conflict. Shah Payami Maalganj then announced the foundation of the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan and crowned himself Shahanshah Maalganj I of the Kazemostani Empire, a reference to Shahzada Farnavaz Kazemi and his unification of Tabi'atstan. First Contact After Chinese explorer Lü Mang discovered the Toy Islands in 718CE, Tabi'atstan was colonised by the Persians in 947CE when Emir Imad al-Dawla, Daylamid of Fars of the Buyid Dynasty ordered settlements to be built on the newly discovered island-continent. The native Tabi'atstanis, especially the majority Tabi'amard ethnic group, welcomed the Persians as they considered them to be cultural relatives and an ethnic link to the Old World. His successor, Emir 'Adud al-Dawla, also continued this policy. This was the beginning of the Persianisation of Tabi'atstan, and by the 12th century, the Tabi'atstani continent was dominated by Persianate societies. On the 29th May 1134, the Kingdoms of Xiaoyuan and Xinyue united to become the Empire of Great Liaotang (大辽唐) when King … of Xiaoyuan married Princess … of Xinyue. Imperial Tabi'atstan In 1609, Tokugawa Hidetada of the Japanese Tokugawa shogunate invaded the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan. However, following several defeats by Tabi'atstani forces, the Japanese forces were forced to retreat from Tabi'atstan in 1612. In 1657, the Kazemostani governor of southeast Tabi'atstan, Keyvan Ardar, started a campaign to wipe out Pasheyvun tribesmen that had been attacking trade caravans in the south. By 1665, this campaign had been successful in destroying the military strength of the Pasheyvun people, and confident with the support he had from military generals in the area, Ardar announced the independence of his province from the Kazemostani Empire, sparking the First Kazemostani-Ardaristani War. In 1723, Tsar Peter the Great of Russia ordered several colonies to be established in Tabi'atstan, and negotiated the sale of land to the Russian Empire from the Kazemostani Empire. Russian explorers also scouted areas in Krakozhia and established several small settlements there, but otherwise did not annex any parts of Krakozhia. By February 1725, when Tsar Peter the Great died, the Russian Empire maintained three permanent colonies in Tabi'atstan; in the areas that are now the Poseleniskaya and Kalengelsk provinces, and a smaller colony in Qal’eh Manar. In 1744, the Kazemostani Empire suffered a severe food shortage due to a crop failure in the northern coastal regions of the empire. In response, Shahanshah Jahangir Omid Talebi launched several raids against the Ardaristani Empire in attempt to capture Ardaristani food supplies and help alleviate the food crisis. Ardaristani Shahanshah Bahram Kambiz Ardar I responded with the razing of several Kazemostani border villages, thus sparking the Second Kazemostani-Ardaristani War. On the 5th August 1855, a the Third Kazemostani-Ardaristani War broke out between the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan and the Ardaristani Empire in Tabi'atstan. The war soon dragged both sides’ vassal states into the fray and the whole of Tabi'atstan was soon consumed by war. Near the end of the war, Kazemostani Shahanshah Hashem Rostam Talebi was killed in the Battle of Ahaj, and he was replaced by Kamran Vahid Nabavi, the son of a palace courtesan. The Third Kazemostani-Ardaristani War ended on the 7th April 1857. Early Modern Era In 1862, the United Kingdoms of Sweden-Norway forced the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan to sign the Treaty of Gulzaran. The treaty was based on the unequal treaty signed between Sweden-Norway and the Qing Dynasty known as the Treaty of Canton, and ceded Kälsvarike (then the eastern part of the peninsula known as the Tanzab peninsula) to Sweden-Norway. In 1867, Tsar Alexander II of the Russian Empire arranged the sale of the Russian colonies in Poseleniskaya and Qal’eh Manar to the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan, and the Russian colony in Kalengelsk to the Altani-Bajiristan Confederation, similar to the sale of Alaska to the United States of America. Although some of the settlers returned to Russia, some of them stayed in Tabi'atstan, and new ideas in Russia were often relayed to the settlers through their relatives and friends living in, who would then tell other Tabi'atstanis about them. In 1887, the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan appointed Prussian officers to help in the training and modernization of Kazemostani armies, with the Kingdom of Valreșia soon following suit. As part of the deal, the German Empire was given the Sirjahr Islands, now known as Zuwolgast. This arrangement continued until the start of the Boxer Rebellion in 1899, when Prussian support for Kazemostan stopped due to Prussian suspicion about the foreign Tabi'atstanis. Despite this, Germany continued to occupy Zuwolgast, although these were returned to Kazemostan after the defeat of Germany in World War I. German and Valreșian military cooperation, however, continued until the start of World War I on the 28th July 1914. In 1904, the Empire of Japan declared war on the Empire of Great Liaotang, capturing the strategic ports of Nangang (July) and Biancheng (December). The war ended in 1908 after Japanese forces were eventually repulsed by Liaotangese troops. Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan Formation On the 12th June 1923, the communist revolutionaries Leonid Sergeiyevich Ushakov and Farshid Khorosani led an uprising against the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan. In the midst of the fighting Shahanshah Armand Shahin Nabavi attempted to escape but was shot by defecting government troops the next day just outside the capital. On the 15th June, Ushakov and Khorosani announced the Shah's death and proclaimed the creation of the Kazemostani Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (Kazemostani SFSR). This encouraged insurgents in other Tabi'atstani nations to rise up against their leaders and sparked the Tabi'atstani Civil War. On the 12th February 1925, the final push to capture the fortified city of Payegar was completed, marking the overthrow of all non-communist governments in Tabi'atstan, although the country was by no means ridded of anti-communist and loyalist forces, with small pockets of resistance still existing around the country. On the 28th November 1925, the leaders of the different states of Tabi'atstan signed the Treaty of Qal'eh Manar, thus forming the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan, with Leonid Sergeiyevich Ushakov as its first leader. The seaside city of Qal'eh Manar replaced Farnavazebad as the new capital, and the government was based in the newly built Hall of the Great People's Revolutionary Struggle, whilst the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army took over the existing Qal'eh Manar Kremlin as its new headquarters. Interwar era On the 1st December 1925 Leonid Sergeiyevich Ushakov became List of leaders of the USSRT. Capitalizing on the fact that Stalin was searching for collective security with other nations, Ushakov flew to Moscow to engage in talks with Stalin regarding economic and military cooperation on the 15th December 1925. With the USSRT being the only other major communist state at the time, Stalin happily agreed to increase economic ties between the Soviet Union and Tabi'atstan, and the two countries signed the Tabi'atstani-Soviet Treaty of Friendship, Alliance, and Mutual Cooperation on the 30th April 1926, with its signing being a major point of celebration during the May Day festivities in the USSRT. Furthermore, Stalin gave Tabi'atstani engineers access to blueprints and designs of Soviet technical equipment (including both civilian and military equipment) later in the same year. Internally, Ushakov set up a system of collective farming that aimed to allow the USSRT to produce all of its own food. On the 5th May 1932, Ushakov died of a stroke. The next day, on the 6th August 1932, Farshid Khorosani was voted in as the new leader Tabi'atstan. One of his first actions was to promote the work of artists and writers in his “Progress for Revolutionary Arts and Creative Works” movement. Under Lyudin, this policy was changed to encourage artists to produce works only in the styles of socialist realism and socialist classicism. On the 17th August 1932, Khorosani also announced the "Industrialise the Nation, Strengthen the People" campaign, the first widespread industrialisation of Tabi'atstan. The program was a success, and despite the war with Japan in 1934, by 1935 Tabi'atstani industrial output had increased by vast amounts. After the Tabi'atstani Civil War, the USSRT government recognised that many nations would be hostile to it due to its communist ideology, and decided to embark on a massive upgrade of its military by buying large amounts of equipment from the Soviet Union. These imports of military equipment arrived just in time for the USSRT-Japanese War in 1934. On 12th November 1934, Japan declared war on Tabi'atstan, with a small Imperial Japanese Navy task unit launching a sneak attack on the Tabi'atstani east coast. The war ended on 19th October 1935 with the signing of the Treaty of Bandar Behesht after the decisive battle of Zavodgrad which resulted in a Tabi'atstani victory. Numerous atrocities were committed by the Japanese in their land invasion of Tabi'atstan, and to this day the Japanese government has been reluctant to admit to these acts, creating a high level of anti-Japanese sentiment in Tabi'atstan, even in modern times. After the end of the Tabi’atstani-Japanese War, the Tabi’atstani Politburo decided that the country was under serious threat from attack from the many nations in the Toy Islands that surrounded Tabi’atstan, thus leading to the decision that the Tabi’atstani military had to receive better funding and needed to be upgraded with the latest military hardware. On the 2nd March 1937, the Tabi'atstani Politburo announced the resignation of Khorosani, citing his alleged ill health. In reality, he had been forced to retire after the Politburo decided that he was being too soft on TBRE leader Uben Ikronyia. On the 11th May 1937, Saveli Anatolyevich Mihaylov (1937-1962) was elected General Secretary of the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan after a power struggle with his two main rivals, Parvaiz Khoroushi and Dmitri Matveevyn Kozlov, following the resignation Farshid Khorosani. Khoroushi believed in the Trotskyist idea of permanent revolution and Kozlov had held a grudge against Mihaylov since 1927 since their falling out over Tabi’atstani economic policy. Mihaylov thought that communism should first be consolidated in the USSRT, which could then be used as a starting point to spread communism throughout the Toy Islands, and eventually, the world. Following in the footsteps of Stalin after coming to power, Mihaylov decided to take on the name of “Lyudin”, his nom de guerre before the formation of the USSRT. Lyudin’s accession to General Secretary improved the diplomatic relations between Tabi’atstan and the Soviet Union. Although the two had had close relations, being the only two major communist states in the world at that time, Stalin had felt that Farshid Khorosani was too soft on opposition, and although his work on promoting the style of socialist realism and socialist classicism was considered by him to be admirable, Stalin believed that it was not practical to focus so much effort on culture at the expense of the military and industry. On the 25th March 1938, Lyudin and Marshal Stalin of the Soviet Union signed the Tabi'atstani-Soviet Treaty of Friendship and Technological Alliance and Cooperation. This meant that the USSR and Tabi’atstan would share their technological advancements with no restrictions placed on such transfer of scientific and technical knowledge. World War II After the start of World War II, the USSRT announced its neutrality, and remained neutral even after a declaration of war from Japan on the 23rd November 1939, which was considered an act of revenge after its failure in the Tabi'atstani-Japanese War. Although the Japanese later mostly gave up their attack on Tabi’atstan after a series of defeats in Tabi’atstani territory, the invasion opened the way for a TBRE invasion of the USSRT. Tensions between the USSRT and the TBRE had been instigated by the territorial dispute over Mersonn Island, and the Laltofians was emboldened by the fact that the USSRT appeared to be acting mainly on the defensive. On the 2nd December 1940, TBRE forces crossed the disputed border at Mersonn, whilst Laltofian Confederation and Bordorian troops invaded through Krakozhia. By Christmas, TBRE forces had occupied the entire island of Mersonn, and Krakozhia was taken over by LC and Bordorian troops in August 1941. The combined Laltofian forces made a push to Qal'eh Manar in September 1941 from the Bisamir salient, but by mid-November, the front had stablised as reinforcements from eastern Tabi'atstan were coming in to join the battle. At the end of November, TBRE troops launched a major offensive to push through southern Tabi'atstani to reach their other Laltofian allies, and by December they had reached Qal'eh Manar, preventing any Tabi'atstani counterattacks. On the 29th January 1942, the Tabi'atstani Third Fleet attacked the Fifth Laltofian Fleet that was escorting a major supply convoy from occupied Krakozhia. Meanwhile, the Tabi'atstani Northeastern Front launched an offensive through the central deserts to cut of limited TBRE supply chains in the south. The resulting logistical collapse meant that Laltofian forces were not receiving much needed food and supplies, especially when Tabi'atstani eastern reinforcements surrounded the sieging Laltofian forces. By May 1943, Laltofian forces had been pushed off of mainland Tabi'atstan and were retreating through Krakozhia in an attempt to hold pre-war borders. Bordorian President-Minister NAME ordered Operation Grounded Paws, which led to the wiping out of many Laltofian troops, but caused a frontier to be established at the pre-war border. However, Tabi'atstani troops had invaded Grenatia by June 1943 and concentrated their forces against Teddy troops in Nordwerbaren, with some elite airborne and naval infantry forces making gains in the Toylando province area. Furthermore, the First and Fourth TBRE fleets were sunk at the battle of Eastern Toke, lowering the morale of TBRE defenders and paving the way for another Tabi'atstani offensive. Infrastructure and services collapsed, and Ikronyia's government in Toyland crumbled in August 1943, and an emergency meeting of the upper house was held which gave the Elder-Chair of the upper house powers to negotiate a ceasefire and treaty with the USSRT and her allies. Toyland was successfully taken after a three-day siege on 23rd December 1943. The TBRE signed the Treaty of Rouzab on 14th January 1944, thus starting the Tabi'atstani occupation of the TBRE. Cold War In the immediate postwar era, Lyudin ordered a massive reconstruction effort to rebuild the country after the Laltofian invasion. Furthermore, the USSRT moved in to set up communist governments in Györmár-Kazvhalia, Krakozhia, Trevallyland and East Valreșia. Stalin’s death on the 6th March 1953 led to concerns in the Tabi’atstani government on the future of Tabi’atstani-Soviet foreign affairs. Lyudin decided that they should bide their time and wait for the Soviet government to elect a new leader before making any major decisions. However, when Nikita Khruschev rose to become leader of the Soviet Union and gave the “Secret Speech”, tensions rose between the two nations. In response to the Secret Speech, which Lyudin considered an attack on his hardline stance and thus an attack on Tabi’atstani policy, Lyudin instituted the “Great National Revolution Against Impure Bourgeoisie Elements”, also known as the Great Tabi'atstani Purge, in July 1955. This resulted in the death of around 657,320 people in the USSRT and countless more being detained or sent to the gulags. Lyudin also put into place a new constitution that, among other things, replaced the numerous SSRs and ASSRs with provinces and transformed the USSRT from a union of states into a unitary republic. On the 27th November 1962, General Secretary Saveli Anatolyevich Mihaylov Lyudin died of a heart attack. The Politburo quickly moved in to choose a new leader and on the 8th January 1963 Fyodor Yemelyanovich Kozlov (1963-1968) was made the new leader by the Supreme Soviet. Unlike in the Soviet Union, no attempt was made to de-Stalinise the country, although the death of Lyudin did help to lessen tensions between the Soviet Union and the USSRT. When the Iran-Iraq War broke out in 1980, the USSRT immediately took action to support the new Islamic Republic of Iran, putting it at odds with the Soviet Union. Although the USSRT provided weapons and funding to the new Iranian government starting from 1980, it did not take an active role in the war. In 1983, Andrei Gromyko of the Soviet Union visited the USSRT in 1983 to help improve relations between the two countries. The start of the Iran-Iraq War had led to the cooling of relations between the Soviet Union and the USSRT, as the Soviet Union sold weapons and provided support to both sides during the war, and the USSR had sent large numbers of weapons to Iraq in retaliation for the Iranian government’s purging of the Tudeh party. The talks were a minor success, with the Soviet Union again pledging to give the USSRT open access to new Soviet weapons and technologies. On the 26th May 1985, President Boris Dejanovich Yurenev of the USSRT was assassinated by the ultra-nationalist Bordorian group known as the Dragon's Forge in retaliation for TBRE President Arkov’s death in a terrorist attack. A state of emergency was imposed and Minister of Foreign Affairs Behri Ravad Soomekh became interim President. President Patrick Helark of the TBRE and President Soomekh of the USSRT both recognised that the recent tensions had led two states to the edge of nuclear war, and both leaders started negotiations for a peace process to de-escalate the situation and eventually end the Cold War in the Toy Islands. In 1991, Tabi’atstani Ambassador to the TBRE Radomir Nazaryn Vedeneyev and President Farnell of the TBRE signed the Memorandum of Understanding Between the TBRE and the USSRT, thus ending the Cold War in the Toy Islands. Relations between the two nations quickly grew in a positive way, and new economic ties were soon fostered. Modern era On the 10th March 2000, the reformist President Yuri Sergeyevich Pashenko came to power, replacing Liu Sutai, who had only served one term before being forced to resign by the Politburo due to his handling of the Barbergen Crisis. Much to the dismay of hardliners within the Tabi’atstani Communist Party, he opened ties with many Western capitalist nations and paved the way for greater freedom of speech within the nation. On the 21st August 2000, President Pashenko proposed to reduce the size of the armed forces by roughly 50% and legalise opposition parties. On the 21st September, a month before this was due to happen, hardliner politicians supported by the military and most of the government staged a coup in the capital city. Tanks shelled pro-Pashenko offices and several parts of the capital were badly damaged. Pashenko exited the Presidential palace in defiance and tried to negotiate with troops outside. He was thus killed in a hail of fire GKSB snipers deployed in buildings in the surrounding area, and the motion that called for the reforms to the armed forces and the legalisation of other political parties apart from the CCP was deemed null and void. Pashenko was given a state burial, but is considered one of the less respectable politicians in Tabi’atstan history. The result of President Pashenko’s death was a power struggle between the hardliners and reformers in the Tabi’atstani Communist Party. The country also did not have a leader for the first time since the assassination of Boris Dejanovich Yurenev. This instigated the start of the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War when supporters of Pashenko in the southern provinces started an uprising. The war ended in May 2002, when the last of the rebels had been wiped out by the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army and the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards. In August 2003, Louis Juk-Liu Chan was elected President of the USSRT by the Politburo of the Tabi’atstani Communist Party. Chosen for his loyalty to the party and his hard line stance, he quickly demolished most of Pashenko’s reforms and cracked down on reformists and rebels alike. Numerous changes were made to the constitution to give more power to the new President to insure that the hardliners would stay in power. To prevent further instability, Chan declared martial law upon becoming president. Still recovering from the civil war, the USSRT was unable to stop the Loiwikese invasion of the Southern Toy Islands in 2003. In 2004, however, Tabi'atstani forces helped TBRE troops capture the international criminal Bladikoff. On the Xth March 2005, the state of martial law declared by President Chan in August 2003 was ended. In 1961, the USSRT signed the Treaty of Friendship, Alliance and Mutual Assistance of the Socialist Defence Community with East Valreșia, Györmár-Kazvhalia, Krakozhia and Trevallyland to form the Socialist Treaty Organisation (STO). On the 4th July 2014, the USSRT declared war on NGL, a move that was soon followed by the other four STO member states as well as Muzaffaridistan. The allied forces launched an amphibious invasion and the USSRT sent airborne troops to Needle City in the Can Cara province, held by the Parsahbiritese Liberation Front. Category:Tabi'atstan